


complimentary

by sweetbun_trio



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hilspar Week, Kissing, Post-Canon, Sincerity, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbun_trio/pseuds/sweetbun_trio
Summary: “Hilda, that looks great!” Caspar said.“Oh, Caspar, you really think so?” she responded with a question, ever reluctant to simply accept a compliment. It made her so uncomfortable.“Of course I think so,” he said.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	complimentary

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but I really wanted to write a little something for one of the Hilspar Week prompts. This is for 'sincerity.'

“Hilda, that looks great!” Caspar said.

“Oh, Caspar, you really think so?” she responded with a question, ever reluctant to simply accept a compliment. It made her so uncomfortable. 

“Of course I think so,” he said. He reached out and took the bracelet she had been crafting to inspect it closer. As they traveled throughout Fodlan her eyes had been peeled, looking for interesting materials to use when they stopped to rest and she had a chance to make some jewelry or accessories. 

Evidently taking her silence as continued doubt, Caspar went on, “Everything you make is so nice, and so creative. You really have an eye for it.”

“Psssh.” She was blushing now. She hoped it wasn’t noticeable in the heat of the fire they were sitting next to. This always happened when he started up with this. He was always exuberantly lauding everything she did. 

“And it’s so generous and nice how you are always giving this stuff away to people we meet.” Caspar handed the bracelet back to her and his eyes met hers. His bright blue eyes were shining with affection. 

Hilda gave away everything she made because then she couldn’t take it too seriously, couldn’t set expectations in regard to the outcome of her work. It was easier that way, after all. 

“That’s just your opinion, though,” she said, “and you love me so you’re biased.” Hilda flashed a smile at Caspar. 

“No! It’s the truth. The objective truth.” 

“Awww.” Hilda thought for a moment and decided the best defense was a good offense. “You’re the best boyfriend a girl could ask for, Caspar.”

Her complimentary assault pulled the desired reaction from him. He ducked his head and mumbled something unintelligible, face red and contrasting sharply against his shock of blue hair. 

“You’re so attentive, and—” Hilda went on, before he interrupted her.

“Wait!” he almost shouted, “I know what you’re doing! You—you’re trying to turn the tables and compliment me now. Well, I’m not done appreciating you!”

Hilda laughed. Compliments didn’t work on Caspar like they did on so many other men. He got just as uncomfortable as she did.

“I want you to say something nice about yourself; give yourself a compliment,” he said. She looked at him thinking he was just joking, just trying to get a rise out of her, but he was dead serious. His brow was furrowed and his mouth set in a line.

Ok, she could think of something to say to diffuse this…She leaned toward Caspar. 

“I’ve heard I’m a very good kisser,” she crooned, and pressed her lips to his. He brought his hands up to frame her face and deepened the kiss. 

Some time later, they broke apart. “See, I knew you could do it. You are a very good kisser.” They had scooted much closer together while they kissed and he put his arm around her shoulders. 

“Ok, now you go,” Hilda said. 

Caspar looked confused for just a second. “You want me to compliment myself?” he asked.

“Yes, silly. It’s only fair.”

He averted his gaze and instead his eyes searched the depths of their rapidly dying fire. Hilda turned and watched as the coals undulated, the breeze causing flames to flare up and lick around the edges every so often. 

“Well, I’ve heard that I am very good at cuddling,” Caspar finally said, voice low. “Let’s put out this fire and go get cozy for the night.”

Hilda smiled again and slipped the bracelet onto her wrist while he readied their campsite for the night.


End file.
